


Top Gear Haikus Batch 1: Jeremy, James, Richard and The Stig

by rosied



Series: Top Gear Haikus [1]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied





	Top Gear Haikus Batch 1: Jeremy, James, Richard and The Stig

Jeremy

Source of leadership

An endless cause of chaos

Much too much chaos

 

James

Source of quiet strength

An endless fount of knowledge

Sometimes too endless

 

Richard

Source of energy

An eagerness for danger

Sometimes too eager

 

The Stig

Source of silent speed

So-called tame racing driver

Sometimes not too tame


End file.
